Love Story
by Catherine45
Summary: May is currently travelling in johto. Where all of her rivals are also competing. How May will be able to get through all this? Contestshipping, with pokeshipping. And how the love story will begin? You have to read for that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people. I'm here with a story. Ohh, ofcourse! This is a story site :p Well, this is going to be mostly a contestshipping story. But maybe you'll see some pokeshipping as well. I won't take much time. On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon or the characters.**

Chapter 1: Breakfast

"Hey guys!" She said sitting on a chair and placing her bowl of cereal on the table.

"Hi May!" Said everyone in unison.

"So, sleep well last night?" She asked looking at them.

"Yep, besides, we all were really tired." Dawn said playing with the spoon.

"Hehe yeah. Sorry, you all traveled all way here for me." She said sheepishly.

"Come on May! We know you can't resist without us. And you were feeling too lonely on your journey." Max said as a matter of fact.

She glared at him but then shrugged. "Well, yeah. At the place like this, I really can't live here without you people. And that is why I called you. After all, we haven't met in ages."

"Umm, May. I guess its only been four months, that we hadn't seen each other." Ash said gulping down another pancake.

"Four months are way too much.. Hey! Where did you get that pancake from?" She was answering him but then realized that he was eating PANCAKE!

"Uh, its in the buffet, May!" He replied.

"But I didn't see it." She said as she saw him holding another pancake .

"Then your eyes-sight's probably too weak. Now you must be going May, because I know that your breakfast won't be over without pancakes." And then he looked at her where she was sitting, but she was already gone.

"Haha now Ash, what did you think? She would wait for you to over?" Misty said and laughed.

Soon they saw her, bringing a plate full of pancakes.

"Oh my! Don't tell me that you're going to eat all of these?" Dawn gaped at May in shock, when she saw the plate.

"Well yeah, ofcourse I am." She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I really don't get it. How you eat so much and don't get fat, but remain same." Dawn said slightly annoyed.

"Don't be jealous Dawn. I'm so sorry about the fact that you have to control on your diet or you'd get fat" May said with a smirk on her face.

Dawn glared at her and changed the topic. "You don't have to. Well, have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" She turned her head to Dawn.

"About the contest idiot! What pokemon you'll be using?"

"No, not yet."

"Anyways, to be honest, I'm really excited to see you in the contest." Dawn said happily.

"Er, what's so exciting about it?" Brunette stared at her awkwardly.

"Everything, but mostly the fact that I'm going to see you live out there."

"Dawn? You think that's exciting, grow up! I think there isn't any difference watching live or on the tv" May said irritatedly.

"Well there is. On tv, you cant feel the attack while audience present there surely can." Brock spoke for the first time.

"But Dawn is herself a coordinate, aren't you Dawn? You can feel more better than even the audience." May had a point.

"But it will be the first time, I'll see YOU live idiot!" Dawn was stuck at her point.

"Stop fighting both of you!" Misty yelled.

"We are not fighting!" Both May and Dawn said at the same time.

"But you sound like you are!" Misty said.

"I think, we need to get going Max." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Okay then. Leave." Dawn said.

"Huh?"

"Come on, what are you waiting for Ash? Leave already!" May said with a smirk.

"Ash, they are smarter than you imagine them to be." Brock chuckled.

"Thanks Brock." Ash muttered.

"Learn something from Brock, Ash. You've been travelling with him for so long. But still learnt nothing. Its very shameful Ash Ketchum." Dawn said teasingly.

"Oh Dawn! What do you know about that. I've learnt so much from my journey all over and still learning, from those who I meet. There's only one person I am not able to learn anything from, because probably, the person has nothing which could affect people. Wanna know that person?" Ash was grinning from ear to ear now.

Dawn widened her eyes. Little knowing what he meant.

"Its you!" Ash didn't wait for her answer.

Everybody laughed. "ASHHHHH!" Dawn yelled.

She was sending him get-ready-to-die glare. While Ash was still smiling at her.

**A/N: I know it wasn't upto the mark. As there were only dialogues and some stupid talk. But the drama starts in the next chapter. And I also know that I lack writing skills, *sighs*. I wish I could write good. Till then take care. And I'll upload the next chapter soon. **

**Cathy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon or the characters. But, I do own the idea of hotel and things related with it.**

Chapter 2: Return of the rival

They were currently staying at a hotel in goldenrod city. Ash, Misty and Brock came to knew about "Goldenrod luxury hotel" , when they were travelling in Johto. They decided to stay there, as it costed cheap, unexpectedly. (A/N: Yeah, don't ask how :p )

The stay turned out amazing, and they were really taken aback by the environment and facilities. The owner of the hotel, Victoria, who was in her mid thirties, was a really kind and generous person. Fortunately, they were able to chat with her and Victoria was really impressed by them and their passion to fulfil their dreams. When they were leaving, she asked them, if they could come over again sometime. They promised, and left.

After sometime, Ash brought May, Max and Dawn here. The three of them were really amazed. The hotel was now more luxurious as compared to , when Ash stayed there for first time. And then it was decided, that they all would gather here after every three to four months.

It was a five star hotel, with everything a hotel should have. Plus there was a pokemon centre, and a battle field as well.

But what May and Dawn loved was a huge hall and the roof garden. As the hotel was huge in size, its roof was also large. Half or more of the roof was converted into a garden. And that was the most beautiful garden, they had ever seen. With different flowers dancing in the wind. It was always a mesmerizing moment.

The hall was entirely huge and well decorated. Victoria used to organize parties, balls and other events. Once Ash and the rest also attended the event. It was just like attending a ball in some royal place.

This time, while May was travelling in Johto, she reached Goldenrod city. And it was obvious that she would stay in this hotel. But, she called all of them, so her stay could be more enjoyable. Moreover, Goldenrod city had a contest in a week, and May was too determined to win her third ribbon here.

Ash, Dawn and Brock were travelling in Sinnoh. While Misty was in Kanto. Max used to be in hoenn. So, when they all gather up in this hotel, the stay was always enjoyable.

-...-

"Hey May, what's going on?" Dawn asked, as she entered the battle place. It looked like a gym, and ahead of that was a pokemon centre. There was a seating arrangement in the battle area. May was there, sitting, pondering over something, with all her pokemon out, and Misty, who was feeding her pokemon.

"Hey! Nothing, just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Isn't it too obvious?" May asked a bit irritated.

"Umm, you have all your pokemon out, and .. Hey, wait you're thinking of what pokemon you're gonna use, right?" Dawn suddenly got it.

May nodded.

"May, its not that difficult, is it? I mean you've participated in so many contests till now, and still you're thinking what pokemon to choose?" Dawn said, scratching her neck.

"I know, but I really don't know, that why the hell I am confused this time!" She whined.

"We can help you with this, can't we?" Misty smiled and looked at Dawn.

"Sure we can. Let's start right now, so you've got a venasaur, beautifly, wartotle, glaceon, blaziken.. Well, you have such amazing pokemons, you know?" Dawn said admiringly.

"Yep, I agree." Misty added.

"Thanks, I know they are. But Drew's pokemon are better than mine." May said looking up, as if she'd see sky there. Misty noticed wistfulness in her eyes.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so!"

"Eh? Do you even know about his pokemon?" May also raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, in fact, you told me. He has a roselia, a masquerain, a flygon, an absol and last but not the least, a butterfree." Dawn counted all his pokemon on her fingers.

"Hehe wow, you remember well. So, aren't they great?" May asked, as glaceon jumped on may's lap.

"NO!" Dawn had also noticed the same. And she didn't want May to feel less because of it.

" May, you should never underestimate your pokemon!" Misty said, still carefully examining May's face.

"Oh, why would I? They're my pokemon, and I'm proud of that. I was just saying that Drew also have best pokemon. But you guys took it in a wrong way." May shrugged.

"Whatever! And now if Drew's biography has ended, shall we move onto your pokemon?" Dawn seemed annoyed.

May and Misty giggled. "You look so cute, when annoyed!" May teased.

Dawn shot an angry glare at both the girls. "Geez May, you're not being serious. And you even don't have much time. The contest is in a WEEK!" She gritted her teeth.

"Okay okay. Here, I'm serious, now tell me." May sounded serious this time, as well as her face expression reflected the same. Dawn thanked.

"Well, why don't you use glaceon for your appeals?" Dawn said, as she lifted glaceon in her hands and patted her.

"Hmph. The idea is nice, but.." May left her sentence incomplete, as her sapphire eyes started to glisten.

"But?" Dawn waited for her to complete.

"Wow, guess what? I've got the perfect idea for appeals. I can use my glaceon as you asked me to do so. And I can train glaceon, Icebeam, so I could make my appeal perfect. I have all in my mind, what would it like be." May was all of sudden over joyed. (A/N: Suppose, glaceon doesn't know Icebeam.)

"May, you've got only a week, not a good idea! You should make their moves perfect instead training them new ones. Do that after the contest." Max had heard what May had planned while entering, but he didn't relish the idea, so interrupted.

"I think a week is enough to train glaceon an Ice beam. I'll do it Max, don't worry." May tried to assure her brother. But he wasn't.

"I know, you won't listen to me, sis. But, this is not going to work, I'm telling ya." He crossed his arms, and walked to the pokemon centre. May furrowed her brows. Her brother sounded serious. She looked at Dawn and Misty. "Well I guess, you should listen to Max." Misty shrugged.

"But I really want this Icebeam to be in the appeals." May gave her a wistful look. Again.

"Fine, try it. But if you don't see it happening, then leave it till the contest. And think of something else, okay?" Misty said, feeling defeated.

"Okay!" She smiled, confidently.

-...-

"Glaceon, do you really have no idea, how to attack an ice beam?" May whined.

"Glaceonn!" Said glaceon, shooking her head.

"Oh God, Max was right. Its been two days, and I'm sick of it already." She muttered under her breath and almost fell on the seat.

She was alone there, practicing with her glaceon, trying to make her use Icebeam. But she didn't know what was the best way. And she wasn't going to ask Ash and the rest about it, because she knew, they'll make fun of her. Specially Max. She wanted to do it on her own. But it was all useless.

She was oblivious to the fact that, someone was watching her carefully and chuckling all the time. This time, when she was resting on the bench, with her head buried in her hands, that person decided to show up. And walked towards her.

"Huh! Looks like your glaceon doesn't even know what Icebeam is."

That voice. She could recognize it in millions.

Her head shot up and she gaped at the person standing in front of her. He was standing there, with same pride of his, and that confidence, which never seemed to less.

"Drew? What are you doing here?"

She was in total shock. She had expected to see him anywhere in Johto, but this was the last place she expected.

"Hello to you too May!" He smirked.

"Will you answer my, hey, wait. What did you just say?" She suddenly narrowed her eyes before completing her sentence.

"I've told you more than hundred times, not to insult MY pokemon! Why don't you get it?" She yelled in anger.

"Maybe I'll get it, when you repeat it thousand times." He smirked.

HIs smirk. It always react as a fuel to the fire.

"You jerk! Last time I'm telling you. Never insult my pokemon AGAIN!" She said in a loud voice pointing at him.

He chuckled. After all, it was fun to tease her, then argue with her, and see her fumed up.

"What's so funny?" She raised an eyebrow, seeing him chuckling for no reason.

"You!" He said, smugly.

"What? How dare you say-" Before she could lash him out, someone fake coughed. Interrupting her.

**A/N: I really don't know, how to end a chapter. So I apologize, if you didn't like it. Yeah finally Drew made his entry. It was so much fun to write. **  
**And I know that I messed up with the hotel thing, I was so confused! Owners like Victoria exist? I don't know. But its a fan fic, so everything is possible. **  
**I'll update the next chapter soon. Reviews will be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go. Another chapter for you guys. **

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Mixed emotions

Both May and Drew turned their heads to the voice and saw everyone standing there.

"Ugh! I was so close to punch you right on your face." She muttered. "Well, consider yourself lucky, these guys saved you!" She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yeah right!" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what in world _**you're**_ doing here?" Max exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"What if, I ask you the same?" He said in his usual tone, while dipping his hands in his pockets.

It was May's turn to roll her eyes. Drew and being straightforward, most ridiculous thought ever!

"Well, its a long story. But you're here to compete in the Goldenrod city contest, aren't you?" Max asked, correcting his glasses.

_Goldenrod city contest! _Her eyes widened. She almost forgot about it. He was here to compete, obviously. 'Great! Now I have a rival being the bone between me and that ribbon.' She thought angrily.

"That's too obvious." He shrugged.

"Now that's going to be interesting, watching you two compete after a long time."Ash smiled.

"Hey Ash, we were here to answer Nurse Joy, remember?" Obviously, that could be Brock reminding that.

"Yeah Brock, I do. Lets go, see ya later, Drew. You coming Max?" Ash said grinning, as he stepped forward.

Max nodded and left with the other two.

"I'm hungry, see you later guys." May didn't want any argument at the moment. She helped her Glaceon return to her pokeball and left, without saying a word to Misty and Dawn. Who stood there with Drew, with still shocked expressions on their face. They both knew that May was annoyed, and now she would order the whole menu for herself.

Drew saw May leaving, now there was no use standing there, with these two girls. As his pokemons were already with Nurse Joy. He was about to leave, when Dawn exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey I'm Dawn."

"And I'm Misty." Misty added.

"Nice to meet you!" Both said in unison.

Drew ran a hand through his hair, with a weird expression on his face.

"Uhh, well. I don't know you guys."

"No need to worry about that. I can explain. I'm currently travelling with Ash, and Misty was his travelling companion before May was." Dawn smiled.

"Ohh, I get it. Nice to meet you both." He smiled awkwardly.

"Guess what?" Dawn had a mischievous smile on her face. "We've heard a lot about you from May."

Drew raised his eyebrow. May talked about him to her friends. That wasn't possible.

"Really? Its unbelievable though."

"Yeah I'm not lying. Whenever we come up with the topic like co-ordinating, performances, raising pokemons, rivalries. She has a lot to talk about you!" Dawn said calmly ignoring Misty's glare. Misty knew, May would probably kill Dawn for spilling these beans. But Dawn wasn't a bit worried.

"Well, I guess, I'm honored." He shrugged and smirked at the idea of teasing May about this.

Things were _definitely _going to get interesting!

-...-

"Hey I'm surprised!" Dawn slammed her hand against the table, causing the glasses to vibrate.

Both Misty and May raised their eyebrows.

"You know, you're going to pay for the glass, if it breaks." May said, holding her glass.

Dawn ignored her comment. "Won't you ask me, why I'm surprised?" She still sounded surprised.

Misty sighed and said, "You're going to tell us anyways, so spill it."

Dawn let out a sheepish laugh, "Well, it was surprising, now wasn't it? May, who always praised Drew, was going to punch him, and was bickering with him like a little kid. Man, I thought they had a friendly relation."

May, who was sipping the liquid, suddenly coughed. She put the glass on the table and shot an angry glare at her.

"What do you mean by that? I never praised him. I praised his pokemons, praised his way of battling. He himself is a jerk, okay.. not always, but he is. Nevertheless, we are RIVALS!" May yelled and slammed her clenched fist on the table, causing the glasses to vibrate _again._

"Poor glasses." Misty muttered under her breath.

"So you mean, personality wise, he's the biggest jerk on earth?" Dawn asked in a dramatic tone.

"Huh?" She looked at Dawn in confusion, then shrugged, "I don't know."

"What are we supposed to mean by this?" Misty perked an eye brow.

"Whatever you want to." She replied and suddenly found the surroundings most interesting place in the world.

Misty and Dawn exchange glances and sighed.

May wasn't in a mood to talk about him right now. She wanted sometime for herself. He was here, not that, she was irritated by his presence. Actually she was glad to see him after a long time. Through her months of journey in Johto till now, she felt disappointed not confronting him. Now that he was here, the rival, whom she had followed here, she was happy yet nervous. Wondering, who'll beat who.

There were so many mixed emotions running in her head. She closed her eyes for a while and took a long breath. Trying to get rid of these thoughts and enjoy the orange juice.

But she realized on the spur of the moment, getting rid of these thought isn't easy at all.

-...-

It was so peaceful and luxurious environment, with slow music going on. She sat there in Hotel's Lounge. Her eyes were transfixed on the screen of her pokenave, with her fingers moving on the same screen. When she realized that someone had seated beside her. She turned her head to the left to find Victoria there.

"Hi Victoria." She smiled.

"Hi, I was just checking out and saw you here, so made my mind to chat with you. How everything's goin?" Victoria asked.

"Going fine." She said.

"What about your contest practice? You're done with it? Cause tomorrow's the day." Victoria asked.

"Well yeah, sort of. I'll do the last rehearsal after dinner." She informed her.

"And what about that Ice beam of your Glaceon? I heard you wanted to use in it appeals."

May watched her for a moment or two.

"Who told you about that? Oh, I know. Dawn told you, right?" Victoria laughed and nodded.

"Well, I'm not gonna use Glaceon in the appeals. I've changed my mind." She said looking at the screen where there was a message from Misty.

"Oh! Only because of the Icebeam?"

"Maybe yes, but I'll use Glaceon in the battle round. I hope it works. And when Drew's also here, I can't take ant risk."

"Guess, we've got a competition there?" She said in a teasing manner.

"Oh yeah! I wouldn't like loosing to him. Never! I really want this ribbon, no matter what." May said in a hopeful voice.

"Sometimes hopes also let you win challenges. Best of luck May! Don't forget, I'll be watching you through television." She stood up as her pokedex beeped.

"Thanks a lot Victoria!" She waved a hand to her and set her gaze on the screen again, reading Misty's text.

-...-

"Now Glaceon, shadow ball!" She yelled, and Glaceon emitted a dark shadow ball from her mouth.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

She was doing her final rehearsals for the contest. It was late, and nobody knew that she was in the battle field at this moment.

'I really wish if Glaceon knew how to use Ice beam.'She thought as she still wasn't over that Ice beam.

_"Huh! Looks like your Glaceon doesn't even know what Ice beam is."_

Drew's voice echoed in her mind.

"Ugh! Drew was right, Glaceon really don't know what Ice beam is." She murmured.

'But wait! There must be a way, letting Glaceon know what Ice beam really is.' She thought for seconds, then she slapped her forehead.

'Man! I can show Glaceon an Ice beam, Wartotle knows Ice beam. Damn! What was I thinking the whole week?'

Then she let her Wartotle out, and ordered Glaceon to watch the Ice beam carefully. After couples of try, Glaceon was able to do the beginning of Ice beam. But it wasn't complete.** (A/N: I don't know, how trainers train them new attacks, I just made up ) **

Damn, damn, damn! Why the hell, she couldn't think of it before. She should have ask someone, instead of training it on her own. But now there were only regrets.

She returned all of her pokemon, and left that place.

'Well, if Drew hadn't said that, you still wouldn't have figured it out. STUPID ME!' May thought. But stopped in her tracks.

'Wait, does that mean, Drew helped me again? He made that remark just to help me out? No way. But what if he really did?' She was confused. She could never understand that person. He was too mysterious sometimes.

She would never be able to know him. She wished, she could.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Woah, it took time. Well, reviews will be appreciated though. **


End file.
